


With the Shifting of the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 64damn_prompts on lj, set in the summer after they've left Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Shifting of the Sun

It's the hottest day of the year so far, blue sky stretching out like a blank canvas above him, and as Remus lay in a field, shirtless, he thinks that one day he'll paint his dreams on it.

Hogwarts seems long ago - like a distant memory before hot, balmy summer nights and walks along the beach, and bitter, cool muggle beer - despite the fact that they only left a few short weeks ago. Remus thinks it's strange to think that they'll never be going back - Hogwarts it is like its own little community within the wizarding world, one that's impossible to touch once you've graduated. It's strange to think of new students filling their dorm, and feasting in the Great Hall, and discovering the Marauders' nooks and crannies for themselves.

There is a whisper in the dry, deadening grass, and someone slumps down next to Remus; Sirius is all long limbs and dark hair and broad shoulders. He is wearing dark, cut-off jeans, and pale skin practically glows in the summer light. He lights a cigarette, and hands Remus a beer, before taking a long, deep swing from his own bottle.

Remus doesn't ask how Sirius knows this place, or why he has brought him here. The field is practically empty, besides a few bandy-looking trees, and a brook which has all but dried up in the heat wave. The ground is hard and creaked, and the grass is more brown than green.

There are a few moments of silence as Sirius finishes his beer, and drops the cigarette butt into the empty green bottle. He stretches out on the grass next to Remus, close, but not close enough to touch him.

It's strange to think that so little time has passed since they left Hogwarts, and yet so much has happened: Lily has a gold band with three little diamonds on encompassing the fourth finger on her left hand; Peter has gotten a job working where his father worked, in some obscure, minor Ministry position; James and Sirius have successfully qualified for Auror training.

Remus, on the other hand, has no idea what he is going to do. He knows his part-time job in a Muggle bookshop doesn't pay enough to live off of, but with needing to take three or four days off every month at full moon, there aren't many other choices for him. Plus, there's the fact that no-one in the wizarding world in their right mind would even consider employing a werewolf...

Sirius shifts beside him, and suddenly Remus felt Sirius smoothing out the lines where his eyebrows had knitted together.

"You're worrying again," Sirius murmurs in his ear, "Stop it. You know there's still time."

And he is right. There is still time, Remus thinks, and really, when it comes down to it, as long as there's still time, the possibilities are endless. As long as there is still time, anything can happen. Remus can paint his dreams on the sky.

Remus closes his eyes, and the sunlight bleeds through his lids, as red as blood.


End file.
